Inescapable Bonds
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: They have connected at a level that was so deep physically, emotionally, and mentally that nothing would be able to tear their feelings asunder. Niou felt that the night was ripe to add some more bonds to their close relationship. M-rated - Platinum Pair.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **M for descriptive sex and other adult concepts.

**Author's Note:** My first M-related fic that I've been working on for a few weeks (hopefully it turned out well!). The Platinum Pair study session gets heated fast as Niou exerts his moves on Yagyuu who feels his resistance wane easily. As much as Yagyuu protests Niou's advances, Niou knows he enjoys every minute of it...restraints and all...

Please review and enjoy :)

* * *

Hiroshi Yagyuu excelled in every subject in school. Part of it was due to his natural ability to understand, retain, and recall things, but the other part was due to his unyielding work ethic and precise skill of organization. The only two people in the school that rivaled him in this sense was Renji Yanagi, a fellow teammate and one of his closest friends, and Genichirou Sanada, his vice captain and resident discipline enforcer.

Masaharu Niou, his tennis doubles partner and boyfriend, possessed the intelligence and ability to do extremely well in school, but he usually chose not to apply himself fully because he had better things to focus on. He was satisfied with passing each subject with at least a B and the neglect for doing some of his homework freed up precious time to plan his next prank. However, math was the only area of study that he showed his true ability in, and he was definitely acknowledged for that by his teacher.

Although Yagyuu's grades were nothing short of perfection, he let Niou help him out his math homework from time to time because he enjoyed hearing Niou explain his way of thinking about the subject. Niou saw the questions in a different way that most people did and so the way he approached answering them was unique and intriguing. Yagyuu loved hearing the rise of excitement in Niou's voice, the cool and calculated tone, and the way his eyes narrowed in an analytical expression. He also liked the sometime absurd ways that Niou would make up to memorize things.

It was a Thursday evening, their regular study session time, and they were almost done with their only piece of homework. The tennis practice earlier was satisfying, especially when Yukimura sent Sanada running laps for tripping over his tennis bag. As Sanada took off with a scowl, Yukimura turned to the team and winked, saying that he thought it would be fun to torture him. Niou praised him greatly for the idea.

Afterwards, they changed quickly into nicer clothes to attend the school orchestra concert. It went very well and they performed some of Yagyuu's favorite pieces with passionate musicality. However, there were a few times where Niou purposely tried to rest his hand on Yagyuu's on the armrest, and Yagyuu had to keep nudging him with his leg to get him to cut it out. When the concert finished, Yagyuu and Niou attempted to take off as quickly as possible to avoid being caught in the crowd, which probably contained quite a few of their fangirls that didn't have the time to deal with. Mission mostly successful - after being stopped by one teacher who needed to scold Niou for missing class on Monday, they managed to make it to Niou's semi-messy bedroom to start studying.

'_Maybe I enjoy this a bit too much?'_ thought Yagyuu as the poured over their math assignment at Niou's desk. Other than listening to Niou talk, Yagyuu really liked being in tight physical proximity of him. Niou had an arm around his waist and kept leaning unnecessarily close to softly speak to Yagyuu. He could feel the breath of Niou's voice on his cheek and his hair brush his neck. Every so often, Niou would steal a kiss from him before returning to his own assignment, eyes twinkling with mischief. Niou had figured out how to be spontaneous without distracting Yagyuu, and Yagyuu enjoyed feeling good while getting work accomplished.

"Yes, we're finally done!" exclaimed Niou, throwing his pen down and turning to Yagyuu.

"I feel the same," Yagyuu added, leaning in close to Niou. "Thank you for your advice."

"Mmmhmm, you're welcome."

Yagyuu stood up, feeling Niou's arm slip away from his back, and smoothed out his clothes. He was wearing a navy blue button down shirt with a silver tie that Niou had gotten him for Christmas. Complete with black pants, his outfit made him look very professional, similar to a wealthy executive or lawyer.

"Yagyuu, you look sexy in what you're wearing," Niou said, eyeing him up and down as Yagyuu blushed slightly.

"You don't have to say it like that…"

Niou stood up and advanced, tilting Yagyuu's chin up with his hand to place a kiss on his lips. He was pushed back against the wall as Niou kissed him a few more times, hands now on both sides of him, and body pressing into his.

"You know, math tutors aren't free," Niou stated, trailing a finger down the left side of Yagyuu's face. "Nothing in life is free."

"Niou-kun, what do you want from me?" he asked back and he felt Niou's body press more into his hungrily.

"You."

"This isn't the right time," Yagyuu protested, trying to push him away. "Can't we wait until the weekend?"

Unexpectedly, Niou's hand went down to the front of his pants and rubbed it. Yagyuu held back a gasp by pressing his lips tightly together, but Niou noticed his reaction and smiled.

"Something else is saying otherwise…and it's been saying otherwise for a good portion of the study season…" Niou said suggestively, trying to lead him on, tugging on the top of his pants. "I wouldn't deny your desires Yagyuu. It's not healthy to keep everything cooped up."

Yagyuu felt his resistance wane as Niou kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately, and he felt his tongue slip in to meet his. It was a pleasing sensation to have his tongue circle his in a playful dance, darting in and out unpredictably.

"It's hard to refrain from you right now since your appearance alone is turning me on," Niou whispered seductively, guiding Yagyuu towards the bed by pulling on his tie. "Although I also get turned on from seeing you naked with erotically disheveled hair and a moist body from being heavily aroused."

"Niou-kun…"

"Let your inhibitions go," Niou commanded, putting his weight on him when they neared the bed which caused Yagyuu to topple onto the bed with a heavy thud. Niou continued kissing him as he climbed on top of him, occasionally nipping his skin gently with his teeth.

"What is your exact fee?" Yagyuu asked between ragged breaths. His hands were linked on the back of Niou's neck, keeping him from moving somewhere else.

"Whatever I want," he replied, diving in for another wanton kiss. Yagyuu impulsively pulled him even closer, now gripping him tightly on the back of his shirt. "And don't say you didn't agree to this. It was all a part of the contract when we started dating."

Yagyuu closed his eyes in inevitable surrender. He let Niou move his arms down so they laid on the bed before loosening his tie. Next, he addressed the buttons on his shirt, swiftly undoing them before prying the shirt open to expose his warm chest to the cool air. While doing this, Niou had not ceased kissing him, licking along his jawline, or sucking his neck, causing Yagyuu to quiver with ecstasy.

A sharp intake of air occurred with Yagyuu when his belt was removed, the zipper pulled down, and Niou's hand reached down under his boxers, toying with him. Ignoring Yagyuu's meek attempt at resistance, Niou started to slide his pants and boxers down all the way to his ankles with a maniacal grin while still smoothing him with ardent kisses.

Suddenly, he felt one of his hands being raised and then something wrap around it. His eyes flew open out of curiosity and he turned his head away from Niou to see what was going on. Not a half second later, his other hand was suddenly subject to the same thing.

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu said in surprise, noticing that his hands were bound to the posts on his bed by a piece of tough cloth on each.

Niou did not react as he proceeded to tie Yagyuu's legs to the remaining posts. Yagyuu could not avoid it because Niou had been sitting on his legs and had sneakily been spreading them apart. Once he knew the bonds were secure, he turned back to Yagyuu, prodding him gently in the middle of the chest with a finger.

"Damn, do you look hot right now…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Yagyuu demanded, pulling on one of the restraints to see if it was possible to break free.

"You like to use your hands as a support to help you deal with the pleasure you receive. I wanted to experiment to see how… vocal and undisciplined you can be since you won't be able to redirect my advances among many other things," Niou explained, bending down to press his lips against the left side of Yagyuu's neck, one of his most sensitive spots. He moaned softly, wrists trying to pull down on the bonds, but with no success.

"Niou-kun, you know I like making you feel good," Yagyuu stated somewhat pleadingly and Niou laughed.

"I know, but I want to take this rare opportunity to completely take advantage of you. I feel good knowing that you feel good."

Yagyuu wanted to object further, but Niou was now tending to the bulge that had previously been in his pants, which was now stiff and completely exposed. He felt his fingers trace around the contour and press into the tip, causing him to bite his lip. before wrapping his hand around again and stroking him up and down.

'_These sensations are overwhelming me completely,'_ Yagyuu thought as he watched Niou at work with heavy-lidded eyes. '_Even though I'm out of my comfort zone… Truthfully, I am enjoying all of this.'_ Normally, he would grip Niou when things started to become too potent for him to stay controlled or start pleasing him to reduce the amount he was receiving on his own body. However, since he was incapable of using his arms or legs, he could only lay there, be exposed to whatever Niou chose to do, and react with physical limitations.

"Oh god Yagyuu," Niou said, running his tongue along the outline of his abdomens seductively after abandoning his throbbing member. "You're awfully hard… It's almost as you're begging for release." Niou watched Yagyuu with amusement as he moaned in a way that signaled that he wanted Niou to resume what he was originally doing.

Niou abruptly terminated his work on Yagyuu's abs and reached over for his silver tie, dangling it in front of his eyes.

"You like satin, Yagyuu?" he asked provocatively before brushing the fabric across his nipples. Yagyuu tried to back away as a result of this new sensation, but knew the action was useless. Instead, he hissed sharply as Niou did it again teasingly.

"Apparently so," Niou noted, gesturing to his now erect nipples. He hovered his mouth above one of them so tantalizing close and Yagyuu arched his body so that the distance was closed. Niou obliged, swirling his tongue around as his fingers played with his other nipple. The combination of moisture and friction drove Yagyuu even closer to the edge.

Now Niou slid the tie around his member, evoking a reaction from Yagyuu that was so intense that it made Niou flush with pride. The tie was so smooth and soft against him, eliciting surges of pleasure as he was rubbed with it. He struggled against the bonds impatiently, wanting to be able to grab Niou and ravish his body with kisses.

"Easy easy," Niou said soothingly as he removed the tie and replaced it with his mouth. He peered up at Yagyuu with hungry, lustful eyes as he slowly slid his mouth off of his member so that a trail of saliva remained.

"I love this side of you that no one else sees. It's so…honest and unrestrained…"

He could only say Niou's name as he resumed what he had started. Niou's expertise at pleasuring Yagyuu was off-the-charts and Yagyuu was completely subject to whatever was given to him. He bit his lip from moaning too loudly when he felt his tongue run from the base to the tip before enveloping him in that moist heat again. He let out a small cry when he felt one of Niou's fingers slip inside him stealthily and tugged on his bonds even harder when another finger moved in to help stretch him out.

"Oh god Niou-kun," Yagyuu said as he felt Niou's fingers slide in and out of him.

"Doesn't it feel good, Yagyuu?" Niou said encouragingly and Yagyuu nodded earnestly. "Well, since you've been a good boy, I'll let you have some fun…"

Niou reached over to the lamp and switched it off, putting the whole room into complete darkness. It took a moment for Yagyuu's eyes to adjust to the new environment - they have never had sex in the dark.

As he lay there silently, he felt his restraints being loosened and then eased off of his body. He felt the bed shift and immediately wrapped his arms around where he thought Niou was. When he made contact, he sighed contentedly knowing he was right.

"Ah, you like the use of your arms again."

"You say it like I'm not going to have use of them very soon."

"Very perceptive."

Quicker than lightning, Niou escaped from his hold and around to pull Yagyuu's arms behind him. He felt a piece of the tough fabric snake around his wrists and being pulled taut.

"I want you to please me without your hands," Niou commanded, guiding Yagyuu's head with his hands. He couldn't see a thing - he could only feel that he was in the right place when his collided with something hard and warm. He lowered his jaw and tried to move to where his target was, encasing it with moisture when he arrived.

Now it was Niou's turn to moan loudly as Yagyuu went into a steady rhythm, focused on only one thing and it was to make Niou shiver with satisfaction. He felt Niou's fingers brush the hair out of his eyes and back, holding his head gently as he pushed back into Yagyuu's mouth.

Judging by the occasional sounds that Niou would make, Yagyuu was almost positive that Niou was enjoying every second with his lips pressed together in a smirk that is befitting of a devious boyfriend. He knew that Niou's enjoyment level was inversely related to the frequency of his sexual comments - he said less when he had Yagyuu right where he wanted him to be or when he was feeling too good for words. Yagyuu was the opposite - he found it hard to contain his moans and content sighs the longer Niou pleasured him.

"I'm just imagining how your lips are locked around me… how your glossy your eyes are from being engrossed in desire," Niou said and Yagyuu felt his heart flutter heatedly. He felt Niou slowly pull out of him and the weight shift around in bed to directly behind him. He gasped when Niou's hands reached around him and started stroking him vigorously.

'_I can't control anything,'_ Yagyuu thought helplessly to himself when he instinctively tried to move his arms, but couldn't since his wrists were still bound together behind his back. '_But these sensations are so amazing… My mind is clouding… I don't want him to stop…'_

"And I know that you need me inside of you right now," Niou whispered dangerously and seductively. He felt himself pushed forward so that he was hunched over, face plastered on one side on a pillow. He had never felt so vulnerable until that moment where he was bent over in the dark without any warning for when the next thing was going to happen.

All he could do was bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation as he felt Niou spread him apart a bit with his hands and then feeling his member barely touch his entrance, poised for action.

"Don't… keep… me waiting," Yagyuu growled through clenched teeth. Niou couldn't help but laugh a little at Yagyuu's rather lustful plea. Time stood still for a while as he held his breath in apprehension.

He let out a small cry when it finally happened - it was slightly painful at first and Niou was careful to go a little slower until he adjusted to it. Before long, Niou was thrusting in and out of him as they both gasped and moaned in hungry desire. Yagyuu was breathing with short, sharp intakes, which escalated when Niou seized his member his one hand again and relentlessly applied friction while he continued pressing deep into him.

'_This is so new,'_ thought Yagyuu, noting what was happening. Usually when they had sex, some kind of light source was on because they got a thrill off of seeing each other's facial expressions as they were doing the deed. Niou loved looking at Yagyuu's body and Yagyuu needed to see what Niou was up to. Yagyuu was also accustomed to having sex while laying on his back and having Niou on top of him, arms around his back pulling him closer or hands grasping the bedsheets as he was kissed heartily.

His body buckled considerably with each of Niou's powerful movements and the dexterity of Niou's hand on him was driving higher and higher. His mind felt like it was going to burst any minute from the quantity of potent emotions he was experience all at one time. He was sweating rather copiously - his hair was damp and mussed from Niou's other hand intertwined in it. Niou's body was probably as moist from lascivious feelings and the very thought pushed him right over the edge…

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu exclaimed effusively as he came into his hand, pleasure ripping through him in waves as he released, futilely jerking against the restraints in euphoric response. He was panting profusely as Niou pulled out of him, deftly moved in front of him, and guided Yagyuu's mouth onto his member before he came as well with a series of loud, content sighs. He felt a dribble of liquid running out the corner of his mouth since he barely got there in time, but the area was replaced by Niou's tongue cleaning it up.

As the bedside lamp was turned back on, Yagyuu collapsed onto the bed face-first out of sheer exhaustion. Niou chuckled softly as he removed the tough fabric that had held his wrists captive through the entire ordeal and Yagyuu gingerly stretched them out as he rolled gently over onto his back. He watched contentedly as Niou licked his stained hand with a satisfied smirk. It was nice to be able to lay eyes on his attractive boyfriend's features again.

"Damn, that was amazing…" Niou said blissfully, laying down next to him. "Wasn't it, Yeeagyuu?"

"I'm getting a bed without posts starting tomorrow."

"Mmmhmm…right."

"And hiding all of my satin ties."

"You do that. I'll find them."

"But first of all," Yagyuu said seriously, lifting himself momentarily so he could place his head on Niou's chest and be submerged in the sound of his heartbeat. "I am getting rid of you as my math tutor. You're too expensive."

"That may be the case," Niou agreed, threading his hand into Yagyuu's resting on his abdomens and Yagyuu had no doubts he was smiling cunningly to himself. "But I know that you can't ever get rid of me because my expertise is completely worth the cost."

"There are bonds that can never be severed…" Yagyuu concluded, softly squeezing Niou's hand and drifting off into a serene stupor as Niou's chest rose and fell with a steady, peaceful tempo.


End file.
